1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates generally to a container, and, more specifically, to a container including a selectively vented lid that is detachably securable to the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers, generally having a bowl and a lid, for storing food items and the like are well known. In recent years, consumer demand for more sophisticated containers has resulted in increased competition in the container industry. For example, today's consumers want, among other things, containers that are aesthetically pleasing and capable of withstanding extreme temperatures generally associated with freezing and/or microwaving of contents within the container.
Microwaving contents in a container, however, poses many problems. For example, with conventional food storage containers, if the lid is left sealed to the bowl of the container when heating food stored within, there is no way to vent the inside of the container to the ambient air. Consequently, as the container contents are warmed in a microwave oven, air within the container expands and, inevitably, the container deforms, or worse, the lid bursts off, splattering the contents of the container all over the inside of the microwave oven. This may also cause damage to the container.
Of course, to avoid such deformation, the lid could be removed from the bowl during microwaving. As the open bowl is warmed, however, it is not uncommon for any liquid contents to splatter. Thus, without a lid, this splattering will again lead to a soiled microwave oven.
Conventional attempts to avoid these problems typically involve removing the lid and setting it loosely on the bowl, prior to heating the contents of the container. However, if the lid is not offset relative to the bowl during heating, a vacuum can be created between the lid and the bowl, and the aforementioned problem of container deformation is not averted. Additionally, even when the lid is offset on the bowl, the aforementioned splattering problem may be lessened, but it is not eliminated. Also, when the lid rests loosely on the bowl, two items (i.e., the bowl and the lid) must now be removed from the microwave oven, both having the potential of being hot and, therefore, uncomfortable to the touch.